


Homesick

by dandelionpower



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders misses his boyfriend, Angst, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionpower/pseuds/dandelionpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>beta : Thecopperriver. :) (thanks again for your advice)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> beta : Thecopperriver. :) (thanks again for your advice)

It was past midnight when Anders finally tossed his jacket on a chair and collapsed on his hotel room’s bed, not even bothering taking off his tie.  Everything today had been stressful, from the meetings to the taxi ride in an unknown city.  He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to relax. He could hear the taxi horns and sirens of police cars outside his room’s window… noisy Manhattan was far different from the quiet Irish suburb he called home.  He had always jeered at his older brother for choosing a sheltered life away from the frenzy of the city.  Now though, Anders wouldn’t trade his house and the peaceful life he was leading with his boyfriend in Ranelagh for anywhere else in the world.  

He rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand and gazed blankly at the ceiling for a moment.  His dislike of New York was telling, he would probably never go back to Auckland, at least not to live there.  Being an urban player: haunting all the jet set events and night clubs in an unending search for easy hookups… No, that part of his life was over for good.

He closed his eyes and tried to forget where he was.  As soon as his eyes shut, soft chocolate ones suddenly appeared in his mind.  He tried to dispel the painful ache in his heart, longing for his boyfriend’s sweet eyes would not help him in feeling less homesick. It had only been one week since he left home, and already it felt like one year.

"Only two weeks, only two weeks left," he repeated to himself out loud.  Only two weeks to endure the loneliness, and after that he would be back home.  Somehow it didn’t help at all, and two weeks suddenly felt like an awfully long time.

The blond man sat up in the bed with a sigh.  He had run from one meeting to the next all week long, and all he had time for was short texts.  

On Monday, while the cabbie was taking his luggage out of his car, he had sent  _-I’m fine; New-York is impressive, I love you.-_   On Wednesday, while eating a sandwich on the corner of Broadway and Wall Street, he had had about 3 minutes to send a, - _still alive, kiss u, hope you’re fine and have fun with your friends.-_   Fortunately, he had enough time to read Mitchell’s long reply. Apparently he was having a blast with his friends in Bristol. 

Anders couldn’t send a proper message in response until Friday, and he had told him he was tired and grumpy, that he missed him and wanted to be home already.  His boyfriend was having fun while he was sinking in misery. _Your lover is over a hundred years old,_ Anders reminded himself,  _you can’t expect him to miss you like you_ _miss him_ _. Three weeks_ _is_ _nothing to him._  Still, it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

What was he doing at the other end of the world, surrounded by rich wankers, when he could be in his own bed with Mitchell?  He was just wasting precious moments that he could never regain.  Mitchell’s job as a paramedic at St. James’ Hospital paid decently, but still, Anders was the main provider of the household.  He held on by telling himself that with the money he would make from his new American clients, he would be able to bring Mitchell somewhere nice for the holidays.  Club Med and sunny beaches were out of question because of his partner’s… particular physical condition, but they had talked about a cruise in Alaska, and Mitchell seemed really enthusiastic about the prospect.

Anders tried his best to fight off sleepiness.  His body was begging him for a few hours of well-deserved sleep, but he blinked in the darkness, doing his best to prevent his eyes from closing of their own accord.  He wanted to stay awake long enough to at least be able to check his emails.  He was sure John would have at least sent him a little message to let him know how he was doing.  

He had tried to call Mitchell twice during his lunch break, but the vampire hadn’t answered his call.  Disappointed, he had tried to call the pink house in Bristol.  It had been Mitchell’s ghost friend who had taken the call.  Annie had stuttered an excuse that Mitchell was too busy to talk, and nearly hung up on him.  Anders hadn’t seen his boyfriend for a week and a half… how dare he be too busy to at least say “hi”?

The light of the laptop screen hurt his tired eyes when he opened it.  He checked his email’s inbox only to find it empty.  He thought that the tiredness would at least numb the desolation a bit, but no, one is never too tired to feel hurt, unwanted and unloved.  Anders reached a hand to take the hotel’s phone from the nightstand, but it wasn’t to place a call to England.  It was the middle of the night on the other side of the ocean, and anyway, Mitchell apparently didn’t give a shit about him.

Instead, Anders ordered a few bottles of wine from room service.  He knew that getting drunk alone in a hotel room was quite pathetic, but it was hard to care.  He had thought that the “drinking too much” part of his life was over.  Apparently he was wrong.  Four bottles of expensive Cabernet-Sauvignon were delivered to his room and he planned to drink until he passed out on the bed.

Anders leaned against the frame of the window to watch the lights of New York, dressed only in pajama bottoms.  He had reached his third glass of wine when he heard a knock on the door of his room.  He frowned.  He wasn’t waiting for anybody, who would want to talk to him at this hour of the night?  He didn’t bother putting on a shirt as he made his unsteady way to the door.

When he opened it, his breath caught in his throat. “Fuck,” he cursed as his glass slipped from his hand in his surprise and shattered on the floor just next to his bare feet, pieces of glass scattering everywhere.

“That’s exactly what I was planning to do to you, baby, but I might change my mind since you don’t seem really happy to see me,” Mitchell chuckled nervously.

“John,” was all Anders could say, like he had forgotten all the other words in the English language.

“Hello, my love…” Mitchell smiled, “surprised much?”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Anders asked, still too shocked to be happy.

“I’m here to keep you company and prevent you from doing stupid things, like, for example, stepping on broken glass and cutting your feet,” Mitchell stated, leaving his luggage near the door in order to lift Anders in his arms and carry him to the bed.  He put Anders down on the edge of the bed and pulled him into a long, hungry kiss.

The blond melted instantly, responding to the kiss with the same passion.  “I’m so happy you’re here, you have no idea,” Anders breathed when they parted, resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s.  

“I’m happy too,” Mitchell replied, stroking the back of his partner’s neck.  

“But… your friends… you wanted to spend time with them, you said you missed them,” Anders asked, alarmed.  

“I was missing you more, and they understood.  It was them who convinced me to buy a plane ticket and join you here, actually,” he explained between kisses to Anders’ forehead and hairline.

They lay down side by side on the bed and that’s when Mitchell saw the bottles of wine on the nightstand and sighed, “and I think they were right to send me here to cheer you up.  Were you going to get drunk all alone, Anders?”

“I was feeling like shit.  I tried to call you and Annie said you couldn’t talk to me because you were too busy…” Anders said, avoiding Mitchell’s gaze.

“Oh babe…” Mitchell breathed, lifting Anders chin so he could look at him in the eyes, “I would never be too busy for you, my sweet, never. Annie had to make it up not to spoil the surprise.”

“Yeah, I know  _now_ ,” Anders snorted.

“Are you mad at me?”

“NO, I’m not. It’s just…I felt lonely and homesick for so long it’s like I can’t process that you’re here; it’s almost like I think my mind is playing tricks on me just to torment me.” He looked at his partner and seemed lost. “Are you going to vanish?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” the vampire reassured his boyfriend as he crawled on top of him.  “I’m going to make sweet love to you, Anders, and I promise you’ll feel much better afterward,” Mitchell whispered, his eyes already dark with arousal.

“Yes,” Anders pleaded, his arms around Mitchell’s neck, dragging him down to kiss him again with all his might.

"You smell different," Mitchell pointed out as he lavished his boyfriend’s neck with eager kisses.  "Not bad," he added, "just different."

"It’s because I was away from you for a while, babe," Anders explained, panting under Mitchell’s delightful attentions, "but now I want you to make me smell like you once more."

Mitchell abandoned Anders’ neck for a few seconds, “you need my scent all over you to remember who you belong to?” he asked with a warm playful smile.

Anders’ pupils were wide with desire and yearning.  He cupped Mitchell’s strong jaw in his hands and smiled back, “yes,” he breathed, “I need to be reminded who my man is.”

“I’ll make sure you never forget,” the brunet replied.  Mitchell nipped his way up Anders’ throat, his teeth grazing softly over the tender flesh of the blond’s jugular.  Even if he had wanted to, Mitchell wouldn’t vamp out and bite.  This night wasn’t about vampiric hunger.  It was about John and Anders, two souls promised to one another; just two lovers and a long night of pleasure and tenderness to enjoy.

"Anything my lover desires, it’s his.  I’m his," Mitchell murmured, letting the sensuality of the words cross his lips and pour into the delicate shell of Anders’ ear.

Mitchell felt Anders shiver and reveled in the sight of his feverish eyes and parted lips. Anders’ hips were rutting against Mitchell’s from where he laid pinned, his body asking politely for caresses and pleasure.  The impatience of getting off as soon as possible wasn’t present; just sweet anticipation.

"Would you mind kissing me again?"  Anders asked, his voice barely a whisper.  "On the lips," he specified which made Mitchell smile fondly before he closed the distance between them and sealed his mouth to Anders’ shapely lips.

Through his jeans and the thin fabric of the blond’s pajama bottoms, he could feel his lover getting harder and his own mouth watered at the mere thought of Anders’ thick shaft.  With a gentle shift of his hips, he pressed his erection on his boyfriend’s; just for the sake of making Anders whimper into their kiss.  

Most of the time, Anders wanted to be in control; he needed to feel like he was the provider of pleasure and the caretaker.  Mitchell loved this rare opportunity to see him surrender.  He liked the fact that the proud, independent, and strong-willed Anders would trust him enough to melt into his hands and let Mitchell do what he wanted with him. The brunet liked the idea of being his boyfriend’s big, protective man, even if outside of their bedroom, Anders was clearly the leader.

"I want to see your body," Anders asked, panting heavily when Mitchell broke the long, heated kiss, "will you strip down for me please?"

"Of course," Mitchell replied, shifting up into a kneeling position over his lover’s hips. He tossed his leather jacket onto the floor and began to undo his shirt’s buttons one by one, his gaze never leaving Anders’.  The blond bit his lower lip when Mitchell’s shirt fell from his broad shoulders and bared his strong, furry chest. Anders reached a hand to play with the pendant of Mitchell’s long necklace, brushing and teasing through his chest hair at the same time.  With his olive skin, his wild curls and dark eyes, the vampire looked like an ancient warrior god of the desert.  Mitchell was stunning.   _And_ _he’s_ _mine_ , Anders thought with a swell of pride.

Without a word, Mitchell left the bed in order to get rid of his jeans.  Returning, he gently tugged off Anders’ pants, casting them after his own.  The vampire pressed tender kisses on each of Anders’ hipbones before he slowly mouthed a wet line from the base to the tip of a very eager and throbbing cock. Anders’ hips stuttered and he moaned.

"Hmm… gorgeous," Mitchell commented before pressing a last kiss on the delicate soft skin, lifting his gaze to Anders’ face to see his reaction.  He wasn’t disappointed.  His eyes met his boyfriend’s ocean gaze when a whimper of pleasure escaped Anders’ lips.   Mitchell crawled up in the bed to blanket his lover’s body with his own. The arousal that spread through him when his skin came in full contact with Anders’ nearly drove him mad.  Oh, how he had missed that small, compact body.

"Who’s topping?" the brunet asked between urgent kisses, his hands roaming possessively over every centimeter of golden flesh he could reach. "I don’t mind, just tell me what you want, baby."

Anders had both hands buried in Mitchell’s mane, breathing heavily.  He managed to find his voice again to plead, “Fuck me… please…”

A lusty groan escaped Mitchell’s throat, “Don’t worry.  I’m going to take you so good, you’ll see.”

"John," Anders moaned, his nails digging in the skin of Mitchell’s lower back as he tried to pull his boyfriend’s hips even closer to his.

"There, there, mo ghrá fonn [my eager love], you have to be patient," Mitchell replied, trying to restrain himself from penetrating his demanding boyfriend without any further foreplay.  His need to possess his Anders and give him what he was asking for was burning through his overheated body, but he had to restrain his instinct so as not to hurt him.

"I don’t want to be patient, damn it," Anders cursed, "the only thing I could think about this week has been you fucking me into the mattress.  I can’t concentrate on anything else anymore.  You have to free me from that obsession."  

"And I’m going to give it to you, gorgeous," Mitchell assured him, his hips rolling forward against Anders’ in sensual waves.  The blond whimpered in sync with every move, loving the delicious soft friction it created on his hard member. "Just not right now," the brunet added, leaving the bed and his suddenly whining partner in order to fetch some needed supplies from his suitcase.

"I don’t need preparation!!" Anders protested when he saw Mitchell coming back with a small bottle.

"I beg to differ," Mitchell objected.  The blond’s beautiful body was shaking with sexual need under the vampire’s eyes, but the last thing Mitchell wanted was to hurt him. The brunet lay down next to the blond god and whispered in his ear as he reached a hand between his legs, "you’re going to need it…I don’t think you remember how huge I am," he said teasingly.

A shiver of ecstasy went down Anders’ spine. “Ohhhh… I do remember…why do you think I’m…I’m that greedy? Ahhh, yiissss…”

"Of course," Mitchell smiled while worshipping his hairy pectorals and pink nipples with soft kisses.  Anders was so lustful that he didn’t even have the presence of mind to beg Mitchell to fuck him anymore.  ****Luckily, the brunet knew his baby well, and he knew when he was ready for him.  When Anders finally felt his lover inside him, he grabbed his waist firmly so he couldn’t go anywhere else.

Mitchell groaned from the sensation as he started moving slowly, doing his best to make his lover feel every centimeter of hard length.  Anders was already too far gone to do more than moan and clutch at him, and the vampire couldn’t hold back any longer, pinning his hungry beauty to the mattress with powerful thrusts.  Hotel rooms often had thin walls, so all the people in the rooms on that level probably knew that there was a man named “John” who was a particularly talented lover.

Mitchell had his eyes locked with his lover’s when they climaxed and he thought he could do anything, literally anything, for the sake of those sea change eyes.  He pulled back slightly from Anders’ sweaty body to kiss him.  ”How are you feeling?” he inquired.

"Wonderful," the blond breathed with a dopey smile.

After a few more lazy kisses, Mitchell pillowed his head on Anders’ chest and closed his eyes, letting his partner trace patterns on his back with his fingertips.

"John?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 ”I wonder why we are still in this hotel room, and not on a plane back to Ireland,” Anders mused.

"We’ll soon be home, but in the meantime, I’ll be here with you.  When you don’t have work to do, we’re going to go take walks in Central Park. We’re going to hit high class clubs, and have wonderful dinners at expensive restaurants.  And there are plenty of museums here to keep me distracted during the day while you’re working."  Mitchell planted a kiss on the middle of Anders’ chest and yawned.

Anders smiled softly and kissed the top of Mitchell’s head, nuzzling his hair, “that sounds like a lovely plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


End file.
